Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: A New Generation
by SilverariaMaximum
Summary: Many years after Jaden and the gang graduated from Duel Academy, a new generation of students are prepared to make the grade somehow! Join Kai Yuuto, a boy who excels in the Gemini clan of Monsters, as he fights alongside his friends and twin sister in order to survive school and help stop a plot that could spell the end of two worlds. Collab with Kamen Keyblade Duelist/KKD Silver.
1. Chapter 1

**Silver: Well, all, it's a new year, and after almost a month of nothing being uploaded on this channel (partly due to laziness), I'm back with a new fanfic. But this time I'm not alone. Sempai, would you care to introduce yourself to the good people?**

**KKD: Ohaiyo, Konichiwa, Konbanwa, or whatever time of day it is for ya, hello to you all, minna-san. ...What'd you think of my new opening catchphrase, kouhai?**

**Silver: *shrugs* Okay, I guess. A bit long. Anyways, you may recognize this guy as Kamen Keyblade Duelist/KKD Silver/Sempai, and seeing as I have done a collab with him already on his profile, it's now my turn! So, Sempai, what do you think of the Yu-Gi-Oh card game franchise?**

**KKD: Pretty cool. I played it myself for a while, but it got a bit too complex for me. You know, with all the extra rules they add in and all that.**

**Silver: I guess so. Though, I personally really like Synchro and Xyz Monsters, which will show up in this fanfic, of course. I remember watching GX as a kid and how nostalgic it was for me. Jaden was honestly a character I could relate to, seeing as I acted similar to how he did. Anyways, I thought of this idea back last year, and I'm finally putting it into fruition with a little help. Thanks, by the way, Sempai.**

**KKD: No problem. I mean, I attempted a Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's crossover at one point with my group known as Team Toku Sonic, but we lost inspiration for a while, so this might help me get my Yu-Gi-Oh! fix again. And for those of you following MvC 5D's, I'm not sure when I'll get back to it.**

**Silver: Anyways, let's get this thing started right from the get-go. Usual Disclaimers apply… you ready, Sempai?**

**KKD: You know it. It's time to Get Your Game On!**

* * *

"Um… Let's see… is this thing on? Oh, good. Well, this is the first of my video journals that I will record every week or so… so, to anyone who will watch this besides me, the name's Kai Yuuto! Though, most people in the dueling community call me Ace. I hail from New Domino City, and in this city, the card game of Duel Monsters is King!"

The room this kid Kai was in was painted in a shade of green, but there were posters of all sorts of cards with various monsters on them. Also, the pride and joy of this kid were the three posters in the center of the wall behind him, each being of modern Dueling history's greatest duelists: Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, and Jaden/Yuki . Each poster had their signature monster behind them, Yugi had Dark Magician, Kaiba had Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Jaden had Elemental Hero Neos. Kai himself wore a grey t-shirt and jeans. His hair stuck out wildly and was red with a gold streak in it, which matched his orange eyes very well.

"Today I'm going to Duel Academy! I'm so excited, I can barely contain myself! I'm sure I'll meet a lot of new friends, and there will be so many new people to duel! I can't even believe I got accepted… I would think Kasumi would be the only one to get the acceptance letter… but, it seemed after I met this guy at one of the local dueling arenas in the city…"

* * *

Kai looked around as he ran through the streets of New Domino City. Strapped to his wrist was an old-school device that had a circular portion with a screen to show some numbers while it had some sharp edged tray, split in two, with blue "zones" each with a red triangle in them. Multiple buildings could be seen in the distance, many of them even reaching the sky. But the one he was most interested in was the domed building at the center, where a lot of people in New Domino fought in Duels.

"Get ready, people, because Ace is coming at ya!" he yelled, as he ran into the building. However, he felt a thud as he hit a man in front of him, causing him to fall to the ground and his cards to scatter around him.

"Oof! Sorry about that, sir…" Kai apologized, trying to pick his cards off the ground.

"Huh, Déjà vu. You a duelist?" the man asked Kai.

"Yeah, I am. I want to become one of the best duelists in the world! Hey, you look familiar…"

"I do? Interesting. You know, I've heard about you from other duelists… Kai, right? You sound like you got potential," the man noted.

"You think I have potential?" Kai asked, "I'm not that special. My twin sister is the real genius. She's the one who got accepted into Duel Academy…"

"I see," the man replied, reaching into his bag and pulling an envelope out along with a card. "Here. Take these. You'll find great uses for them, I'm sure."

Kai looked at the card, which had an orange background of an effect monster on it. The monster on the picture was one that looked similar to Elemental Hero Neos, only smaller. He looked at the description to see Gemini written in the type description, which was the monster type he loved so much.

"You're giving me this?" Kai asked.

"Sure. That monster reminds me of one of my favorites. I know you'll use it well…"

Kai then looked at the envelope, opening it to find a Duel Academy symbol on it. It was an acceptance letter to Duel Academy!

"This… you're letting me join Duel Academy?!" Kai gasped, hardly believing his eyes.

"Well, there are some positives to being the Chancellor at Duel Academy," the man replied with a wink.

Kai then gasped as he suddenly realized who this person was. "You're the legendary Duelist, Jaden Yuki!"

"You got it, kid. Despite what the records say of you, you'll make a great duelist. Trust me, I was in a position similar to yours before I joined Duel Academy," Jaden confirmed, his brown eyes and warm smirk under the familiar head of brown hair making Kai smile like he never had before.

"I won't let you down, Mr. Yuki!" Kai stated, smiling up at the man.

* * *

"… I mean, meeting the legendary Jaden Yuki was lucky enough, but getting an acceptance letter from him to go to one of the greatest dueling schools in the world?! That's…"

"Kai, we gotta go! The plane to Duel Academy leaves in an hour, and we need to be at the airport before then!" a female voice shouted from downstairs.

Kai sighed, then yelled back. "Coming, Nee-san! Well, guess that's my log for this week. This is Kai Yuuto, signing off for now. Let's rock!"

* * *

Kai sat down in the plane seat, anxiously waiting for the flight to land. He could see in the distance the far island that was Duel Academy. He looked over to his side, where a seat that his sister was sitting in was empty.

"How long is she gonna take in there?" Kai groaned, "Is the women's bathroom on this plane really that fancy?!"

He looked down at his clothes, which were the same except for he was now wearing a red jacket that had white along the collarbone, which signified Kai as a part of the Slifer Red Dorm. Most of the students start out here, and rank up to the Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue if they prove their dueling skills. Kai didn't really care, considering how Jaden was a Slifer all throughout his time at Duel Academy, and made a name for the rank and dorm.

Finally, the bathroom door opened, revealing a blond haired female teen the same age as Kai, who had cyan highlights in her hair, wearing a white sleeveless shirt similar in design to Kai's uniform, with blue trim where Kai's was white, and a blue miniskirt and royal blue boots. The girl also wore blue glasses that gave her a more intelligent look, as if she could tell what you were thinking just by looking at you.

"So, what do you think?" the girl asked, twirling in a circle.

"Kassie, you took 20 minutes in the bathroom to change into that?" Kai sighed.

"Whatever…" the girl, Kasumi, rolled her eyes, sitting down next to Kai and pulling out her laptop.

"Man, I wonder what kind of Duelists we're going to meet at the Academy…" Kai wondered, trying to contain his excitement.

"Probably really powerful ones. Though, with my deck strategies and knowledge of all things dueling, I should ace the grades easily," Kasumi bragged.

"You're too full of yourself, Nee-san."

"Hey, is it not I who got into the Obelisk Blue dorm by my pre-academy Duel Test alone?"

"Honestly, I didn't really understand why I had to do that. I still won."

"Barely. Didn't you have 100 life points left or something?"

"Hey, a win is a win, and that's all I need."

As they were walking down, they noticed someone else walking by, specifically it was a girl in a Slifer red uniform, which consisted of a red sleeveless jacket, similar to Kai's, but it was more or less like a vest in that sense as she had a blue t-shirt underneath, and black jeans with red and white sneakers. Her blue hair with red highlights was styled up in a ponytail to show off her emerald green eyes.

"Well, you're quite the spirited type, aren't you?" the girl chuckled, smiling at Kai.

"Uh…" Kai stuttered, somewhat dazed by the Slifer Red Student's beauty.

Kasumi sighed and rolled her eyes. "Please ignore my moronic brother. Hi, I'm Kasumi, but you can call me Kassie, and this is Kai…"

"Nice to meet you both. Name's Hana. Seems your brother's in Slifer Red, huh?" the girl figured, "You a returning student?"

"We're twins. I'm just in Obelisk Blue because of my high Duel scores," Kasumi bragged.

"Wow! Talk about lucky. Most first-years start at either Slifer or Ra if they're skilled enough, and then they have to work their way up to the higher ranked dorms like Obelisk," Hana noted.

"And yet I've beaten you in a duel more often than not, Kassie," Kai stated, sticking his tongue at his twin.

"Oh, grow up, Kai! It was only twice," Kasumi retorted.

"Will you both just keep quiet!" a fourth voice snapped as a male student in an outfit like Kai's approached them.

The difference between this guy and Kai was, first off, he was taller than Kai for one, and he also had some sort of fedora over his cobalt blue hair while his eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses, and his left hand had a black glove covering it for some reason.

"Geez, some students argue over everything when it comes to dorms. Does it really matter? It's just a place to stay while on the island, it's not like it's a life or death scenario," the male student groaned, slightly adjusting his fedora.

"Hey, we were arguing about who was the better duelist, not Dorms…" Kai responded.

"Well, there's no need to argue over who's better by talking. Save it for the actual duels!" the male growled.

Hana sighed, as he walked in front of the male. "Please excuse my brother. He can get a bit grumpy at times," she stated, sticking her tongue at him.

"You're not helping my mood right now, sis," the male sighed, removing his sunglasses for a bit revealing emerald green eyes. "I was just trying to relax when I heard these two arguing like they were."

"Sorry to disturb you, dude. I'm Kai! Nice to meet you," Kai stated, holding out his hand to the male.

"Takeshi," the male replied, simply slapping it like it was a sort of high-five before quickly removing his fedora to wipe the sweat from his brow, shortly revealing red highlights in it before putting it back on along with his sunglasses.

"I'm Kasumi, but you can call me Kassie. So, what kind of cards do you run, Takeshi?" Kasumi asked.

Takeshi only shrugged before pulling out one card from his deck box on his belt and showing the back of it to his fellow first-years.

"You really want to see it?" he asked. "You'll have to duel me first."

"Oh yeah! I can't wait!" Kai shouted, "I'll show you the power that my cards hold within them!"

This brought a smirk to Takeshi's face.

"Now that's what I like to hear from a duelist, no need for words, just action… too bad we have to land first."

"Well, wait no more, guys, because here we are!" Kasumi exclaimed as she pointed out the window. The island was closer than ever now, and a large domed building could be seen in the center of the island.

"There it is! Duel Academy!" Kai shouted, nearly jumping out of his seat. However, just as he shouted out, the plane began to dip, causing his head to knock into the ceiling.

"Attention, new students, we are making our descent onto Duel Academy," the intercom suddenly blared, "Please fasten your seat belts."

Kai fell back into his seat, his eyes seeing stars and Winged Kuribohs all over the place.

"Oh, brother…" Kasumi sighed, strapping her brother in for the descent.

Takeshi and Hana were in their seats very quick and fastened themselves up just as quick as the plane began to land.

* * *

Kai looked around, wondering what was going on. What he saw in front of him looked like outer space… but not space. Kai then looked in surprise as he realized he wasn't suffocating here.

"Is this a dream?" he asked himself, looking into the distance. There was a small planet, which looked somewhat similar to Earth. Kai tried to fly closer, but the planet suddenly exploded around him. Just then, a strange dark creature lunged out at him. Kai tried to shield himself from the attack with his arms, but a white figure suddenly intercepted and knocked the monster away. Kai looked at his savior, which was a silver-looking warrior with red and blue on his armor. He was around Kai's size, and reminded him a lot of the card he obtained from Jaden.

"Neos Alius?" he wondered aloud. Just then, the dark warrior returned, but Neos Alius retaliated, charging at the warrior and creating a blinding light. As Kai's eyes recovered, he saw a warrior similar to Neos Alius, but much taller and holding a shield

More dark creatures rushed from the remains of the planet. The armed warrior nodded to Kai, then rushed off to face the creatures.

Kai's eyes suddenly shot wide open. He looked around to see that he was back on the plane. He looked out the window to see Duel Academy right outside and the plane door open. As he was about to get up out of his seat, though, a card fell out of his lap and onto the floor. Kai slowly picked the card up, which had a picture of the armed warrior he had seen in his dream. The border of the card around the picture was purple, symbolizing the card as a Fusion Monster.

"Elemental Hero Neos Knight…" Kai said aloud.

"Kai!" shouted Kasumi from outside, ""Hurry up and get out here so you guys can duel!"

"Coming!" Kai replied, grabbing his new Duel Academy Duel Disk from underneath his seat and rushing out of the plane and onto the dock. Outside stood Kasumi, Hana, and Takeshi, who had his Duel Disk ready and strapped to his arm.

"Hope you're ready to get schooled, kid," Takeshi smirked, activating his Duel Disk, causing the trap to form one solid piece.

"You know it! Bring it on!" Kai replied, activating his Duel Disk as well.

"DUEL!" they shouted as they each drew five cards, ready to begin.

**Kai (K) LP: 4000**

**Kai's Hand: 5**

**Takeshi (T) LP: 4000**

**Takeshi's Hand: 5**

"To keep the suspense up a bit longer, and since I'm such a good guy, I'll let you go first," Takeshi told Kai.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Kai replied, drawing a card from the deck slot along with the five cards in his hand. "I'll start off by playing the spell card Double Summon, allowing me an additional summon this turn. Then, I summon Blazewing Butterfly in attack mode!" he then placed a card on the monster zone, summoning out a giant butterfly with wings of fire.

**Blazewing Butterfly: Insect/Gemini Monster, Fire Attribute, 1500 ATK, 1500 DEF**

"A butterfly? Is that all you got? I've seen better looking monsters from the Battle City Tournament reruns," Takeshi scoffed.

"I've never seen that kind of card before…" Hana stated.

"It's a Gemini Monster. They're Kai's specialty," Kassie informed, adjusting her glasses and smiling.

"I then summon Gemini Scorpion, and with his effect, I summon one level 4 or lower Gemini Monster from my hand, and I choose Evocator Chevalier!" Kai shouted, summoning two more monsters, one was two warriors in scorpion-like armor with red and blond hair, and the other was a warrior in red armor and a mask.

**Gemini Scorpion: Warrior/Effect Monster, Earth Attribute, 1600 ATK, 400 DEF**

**Evocator Chevalier: Warrior/Gemini Monster, Fire Attribute, 1900 ATK, 900 DEF**

"I set two cards face-down, and end my turn," he stated, before two cards facing toward the floor.

**K LP: 4000**

**K Hand: 1**

**T LP: 4000**

**T Hand: 5**

"So, three monsters out on the field, huh? Big whoop," Takeshi scoffed, drawing his sixth card. "Well, I suppose I'll pull a page from your book and use my own Double Summon. And I'll use it to summon Hieratic Dragon of Nuit along with Alexandrite Dragon!"

With that, Takeshi summoned a dragon that had a near humanoid appearance, but the skin was more like it was made of blue light, and on top of that were pieces of golden armor. Next to it was a dragon with scales that, when reflecting the light, looked almost like a rainbow, and had a white underbelly.

**Hieratic Dragon of Nuit: Dragon/Effect Monster, Light Attribute, 1700 ATK, 900 DEF**

**Alexandrite Dragon: Dragon Monster, Light Attribute, 2000 ATK, 100 DEF**

"And with that, I'll place two cards face-down, and I'll end my turn," Takeshi replied as two cards appeared, similarly to how Kai's did.

**K LP: 4000**

**K Hand: 1**

**T LP: 4000**

**T Hand: 2**

"What, no attacks? Fine. I'm just getting warmed up, and your Hieratic Dragons are going down!" Kai shouted, drawing a card.

"Oh, you have no idea what you're dealing with, Kai…" Hana chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?" Kasumi asked Hana.

"Oh, you'll see," Hana smirked.

"I play the spell card Foolish Burial, sending one monster card to my graveyard. Which one? You'll have to find out," Kai smirked, as he searched his deck and placed a card in his graveyard, "Then, I use up my normal summon in order to Gemini Summon Blazewing, activating its effect! Gemini Mode, Activate!"

Just then, Blazewing Butterfly's fiery wings expanded to twice their length, and the insect seemed more menacing than before.

"Gemini Summon?!" Takeshi gasped, unable to believe what was happening.

"Yep. Gemini Monsters have a special effect where they can use a normal summon to activate their hidden abilities. I now activate Blazewing's effect! By tributing my Butterfly, I can special summon one monster from my Graveyard, and I'm choosing the one I got rid of before…" Kai shouted, as Blazewing Butterfly suddenly wrapped itself in its wings, creating a fiery tornado that swirled in the insect's spot.

"Rise from the Ashes! Come forth, Phoenix Gearfried!" As the fire died down, a larger warrior compared to Evocator Chevalier appeared on the battlefield, wielding a giant sword and shield.

**Phoenix Gearfried: Warrior/Gemini Monster, Fire Attribute, 2800 ATK, 2200 DEF**

"N-Nani?!" Takeshi gasped.

"Oh, he's in for it now. Phoenix is one of Kai's best cards," Kasumi remarked, smiling at her brother.

"I've never seen a warrior monster like that…" Hana gasped, amazed by the mighty appearance of Phoenix Gearfried.

"I then equip the spell card Lightning Blade to Phoenix Gearfried, increasing his attack points by 800! Phoenix, attack his Alexandrite Dragon!" Kai shouted, attacking the sparkly dragon on Takeshi's side of the field.

"Not so fast! I activate the Trap Card Mirror Force!" Takeshi shouted as one of his face-downs flipped up, creating a mirror-like barrier before Phoenix Gearfried.

"You think that will destroy my Monsters?" Kai smirked, as the lightning sword disappeared in Phoenix Gearfried's hands as he drew his other sword to slash through the mirror-like barrier, "When Phoenix was summoned thanks to Blazewing's effect, it also activated his Gemini Mode, and when a Spell or Trap card is activated, I can destroy one Equip card to negate the effect! Attack!" Phoenix Gearfried then swung straight at Alexandrite Dragon, causing the luminescent dragon to turn to sparkly blue dust. As well, the number on Takeshi's Duel Disk decreased from 4000.

**K LP: 4000**

**K Hand: 0**

**T LP: 3200**

**T Hand: 2**

"I was kinda hoping you'd do something like that. Without that sword of his, I don't take as much damage," Takeshi smirked.

"Don't forget, I have two more monsters on the field. Evocator, take out his Hieratic Dragon!" Kai shouted, the warrior then drawing his sword to slash at Takeshi's other dragon.

"Not so fast, WABOKU!" Takeshi shouted, activating a spell to end the attack.

"Wait… why didn't you activate that the first time?" Kai wondered aloud.

"Timing, kid; I have to wait for the opportune moment," Takeshi replied, removing his glasses.

"Well, it won't save your monster for long. Considering my hand is a bit low, I'll activate one of my Face-Downs, Gemini Spark! I can tribute a Gemini Monster to destroy one card on the field, then draw a card." Kai replied, as Evocator suddenly ran forth, bursting into flames in front of Takeshi's Hieratic Dragon, destroying them both.

Kai then drew a card as he saw Takeshi look at him in disbelief. "How do you like that? My Gemini Monsters can beat any kind of cards any day! I'll end my turn here."

**K LP: 4000**

**K Hand: 1**

**T LP: 3200**

**T Hand: 2**

Takeshi seemed to scowl, but then Kai noticed something off… instead of growling in irritance… Takeshi was… laughing?

"Huh? What's Takeshi laughing about?" Kasumi asked.

"You really think my Hieratic Dragons are my main monsters?!" Takeshi responded, tossing his fedora to his sister before drawing his next card, "Gloves off, kid, 'cause now it's time I bring forth one of my favorites! First, I'll summon Kaibaman!"

Much to Kai's and Kasumi's surprise, a figure similar to the famous Seto Kaiba, but with long flowing red hair and a helmet like a certain dragon appeared with Kaiba's signature smirk.

**Kaibaman: Warrior/Effect Monster, Light Attribute, 200 ATK, 700 DEF**

"Wait… Kaibaman?! But that means…" Kai and Kasumi gasped.

"Now for Kaibaman's ability! By tributing this monster, I can Special Summon a very special monster from my hand," Takeshi smirked as Kaibaman's suddenly turned into a pillar of white and blue light. "BEHOLD! THE BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!"

As the light faded, a massive dragon with sliverish-blue scales appeared upon the battlefield, its mighty roar menacing.

"Blue-Eyes?!" Kai exclaimed, his eyes widening, "That's amazing! That card is so rare, and you're using the card used by the Legendary Seto Kaiba?!"

"Yep. I was one of the first to receive the new Blue-Eyes Kaiba himself distributed," Takeshi confirmed, "Not only that, but I obtained two more as well."

"Whoa… Blue-Eyes is so rare, even if it's become more popular and more cards have been produced of it since Kaiba first used it…" Kasumi stated, in awe at the strength of the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Maybe, and Kaiba told me himself he even wanted his three Blue-Eyes to be the only ones in the world, but he told me that I was worthy to use these cards. Now enough talk, I activate this beauty: Burst Stream of Destruction!"

Suddenly, all the monsters on Kai's side of the field exploded, leaving his field wide open.

"Unfortunately, Blue-Eyes can't attack this turn, but I'll have two more Blue-Eyes on the way soon. This is your final turn, Kai!"

**K LP: 4000**

**K Hand: 1**

**T LP: 3200**

**T Hand: 0**

"Well, I must admit, that was pretty impressive, but…" Kai started, "It's not gonna help much! Draw!" he then drew out his card, revealing the monster card Jaden gave him, Elemental Hero Neos Alius. He smiled, as he finally understood what to do.

"First, I'll activate the spell card Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards! I then activate another, drawing two more cards!" Kai shouted, drawing out two cards, then two more. "Next, it's time I summon a card a certain someone gave me. Let's go, Neos Alius!" Kai then placed down a familiar silver and white hero that posed on the battlefield, ready to strike.

**Elemental Hero Neos Alius: Warrior/Gemini Monster, Light Attribute, 1900 ATK, 1300 DEF**

"You kidding me? You're not gonna beat my Blue-Eyes with THAT shrimp!" Takeshi scoffed.

Kai smirked, wagging his finger at Takeshi. "Oh, he won't be beating Blue-Eyes. I activate The Warrior Returning Alive, bringing Phoenix Gearfried back to my hand. I then activate the Equip card Supervise, allowing Neos Alius to activate his effect!" Neos Alius then began to transform, growing taller and stronger as he grew to resemble a familiar card of Jaden Yuki's.

"B-BAKANA! How's that possible?!" Takeshi gasped.

"Oh, it's possible alright! Even though Neos Alius keeps his attack and defense the same, he is treated as Elemental Hero Neos! And that's not all…" Kai smirked, placing down a spell card that had an orange vortex on it, "I activate Polymerization! I fuse Neos Alius with the Phoenix Gearfried in my hand!"

Suddenly, Phoenix Gearfried appeared on the field, as the two jumped into the air before a vortex appeared between them, sucking them in before spitting out a new warrior.

"Come forth, Neos Knight!" Kai shouted, motioning toward the warrior wielding a sword and shield similar to Phoenix Gearfried, "But, that's not all… the effect of Supervise activates when it's sent to the graveyard. I can special summon a Gemini Monster from my grave to the field, and I bet you know who's coming…" A column of fire suddenly appeared on the ground as Phoenix Gearfried rose up yet again.

**Elemental Hero Neos Knight: Warrior/Fusion Monster, Light Attribute, 2500 ATK, 1000 DEF**

"Curse that Phoenix!" Takeshi growled.

"Now, Neos Knight gains half the attack points of Phoenix, meaning he's almost 4000!" Kai shouted, "That's just enough to take out Blue-Eyes and plenty to spare. Neos Knight, attack his Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"NO!" Takeshi gasped as the knight lunged forward and then stabbed Blue-Eyes before it exploded into bits, taking off 900 of Takeshi's lifepoints.

**K LP: 4000**

**K Hand: 0**

**T LP: 2100**

**T Hand: 0**

"And now, Phoenix, strike the final blow against his life points! Burning Phoenix Slash!" Kai shouted, as Phoenix Gearfried made one massive attack at Takeshi, slashing right through him as he lost the last of his life points.

**K LP: 4000**

**K Hand: 0**

**T LP: 0**

**T Hand: 0**

In disbelief, Takeshi fell to his knees.

"I can't believe it… I lost…" Takeshi gawked.

"...Relax bro, it's not the first time you lost," Hana stated.

"But I never lost with Blue-Eyes before now… I feel ashamed of myself… like I let Kaiba down," Takeshi sighed. He then looked up to see Kai's hand reaching down to help him up.

"That was a really great game. I must admit, your deck is really strong, Takeshi. You really gave me a run for my money," Kai stated, smiling at the youth.

"...I guess so.." Takeshi nodded, getting back to his feet as Hana handed him back his fedora, which he dusted off. "Thanks kid… no… Kai, right?"

"Yeah, that's me! Kai Yuuto, Slifer Red student and master of the Gemini clan. You almost got me after wiping my field clean, Take-chan," Kai smiled, before handing Takeshi a card with a black dragon on it, "I want you to have this card, as a reminder of our duel here today…"

"Darkstorm Dragon?" Takeshi stated the card's name aloud, curious to what it was. "...I guess it's fitting for the Master of the Gemini clan to give this to a dragon fan such as myself. Just so you remember, my name's Takeshi Narumi, also a Slifer Red student and the successor of the Blue-Eyes Master. And please… don't call me Take-chan."

"Sorry about that… friend," Kai stated, holding out his open hand to Takeshi.

"...It's okay… pal," Takeshi smiled, properly shaking Kai's hand.

"Well, I hate to break up this heartwarming friendship moment, but we need to hurry and get to orientation!" Kasumi stated, pointing over toward the main building in the distance.

"Right. Let's go!," Takeshi replied, putting his sunglasses back on and joining his sister to head towards the building in question.

"Wait up, dude!" Kai shouted, trying to catch up to him while Kasumi followed behind.

"...This is gonna be a fun year… even if I'm not in the same dorm as them," Kasumi admitted, as the four began their adventures at Duel Academy.

* * *

**Silver: So, I would say that is the start of an exciting new story, don't you agree, Sempai?**

**KKD: Yep, I'd certainly agree with you there.**

**Silver: Though, you did seem a little lost with all the rules and mechanics that were going on, especially when it came to the Gemini Monsters, weren't you?**

**KKD: Yea, they hardly used them in the show, and I can never seem to get it right in using them in the card game.**

**Silver: Well… the thing is they never used Gemini Monsters in the show at all… either way, Gemini Monsters have a special place in my heart, because I used to play with them as my main deck before I stopped playing Yu-Gi-Oh physically and started playing on DevPro, and still they are a major deck I use.**

**KKD: I see… in any case, it could take a while still for me to get used to that. But regardless, I admit, I was tempted to make a sort of crossover deck for Takeshi, as in use another franchise for his cards, but then, enter the Blue-Eyes suggested by my Kouhai, and I got sucked in.**

**Silver: Sorry, Sempai, but I got the idea back when I first thought of this fanfic, and I really wanted to stick with that idea. Plus, Blue-Eyes is just so freakin' Awesome! ^^**

**KKD: Can't argue with that. And also, thanks to some childhood history with another dragon (a certain purple one named Spyro back in the PS1 days) I've been a huge fan of dragons, and that aspect carries on into Takeshi… but… just don't expect Takeshi to understand how to use Darkstorm Dragon either.**

**Silver: Sorry… well, the reason why I have Darkstorm there is because I used it in my Blue-Eyes deck that I have on DevPro, and I thought it would work well for Takeshi to use. Anyways, we've drawn this out long enough, so we'll end it off here. First, though, let us know what kind of Archetypes of Monsters you want to see in this fanfic, and it may appear here used by one of the minor characters. Anyways, shall we end this off?**

**KKD: Yep. Until next time readers, this is KKD Silver…**

**Silver: And Silveraria Maximum, signing out.**

**KKD: Jaa ne.**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Silver: *is eating some Ramen while waiting for KKD to come for Recording* Yum, that's some good ramen…**

**KKD: *walks in, eating from a tray of sushi.* Having a snack, too, kouhai?**

**Silver: Of course. Eating a snack before an activity keeps your mind active and your body working right. You want some of my ramen?**

**KKD: Nah, I got some sushi here. And if there's anything I like more than sushi, it's spam and rice, and where I'm living at doesn't have any. ...Don't ask about the span.**

**Silver: Mou! I love sushi! Can't I have just one california roll, Sempai? I'll trade some ramen for it…**

**KKD: Mmmm… sure. Why not. But we'd best hurry, it's almost time to record.**

**Silver: Right… Y'know, I just realized a pattern in how this fanfic is being structured, but I'll save that for when we finish writing the chapter.**

**KKD: I guess… *slurps up some ramen offered by Silver***

**Silver: Anyways, Disclaimers are on. KKD and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh of any kind (Original, GX, 5Ds, ZEXAL, Arc-V, or the like), and we only own our respective OC characters (Kai and Kasumi Yuuto, Takeshi and Hana Narumi, Raven Tsubasa). Anyways, let's Rev it Up!**

**KKD: Wait… Arc-V? Never heard of it… but save it for after the chapter. Okay folks, Get Your Game On!**

* * *

"Students, you are all here because of your skills in Dueling from all across the world, and you have shown what it takes to be a part of this prestiged Duel Academy, made by the famous duelist Seto Kaiba himself!"

The four first-years made it just in time to see Jaden Yuki, in a maroon vest similar to their Academy uniforms, standing before a huge crowd of students in front of Duel Academy.

"I am the Chancellor at Duel Academy, Jaden Yuki. You may know me for being one of the legendary Duelists, alongside Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, and Zane Truesdale, the latter of whom I knew my first year here before he graduated, and his younger brother I was best friends with throughout my time here."

"Whoa… our Chancellor is Jaden Yuki?" one of the students next to Kai whispered.

"Well, of course. Haven't you heard? After the previous Chancellor, Vellian Crowler, retired, he specifically asked Jaden to take his place. Ironic considering how they didn't get along when he was Jaden's teacher…" another responded.

"Very impressive," Takeshi nodded.

"Well, what do you expect from one of the best Duelists in the world, eh, Take-chan?" Kai stated, gently elbowing Takeshi playfully.

"Stop calling me Take-chan…" Takeshi groaned, slightly annoyed.

"Careful Kai. He may be a cool guy, but he gets annoyed easily," Hana warned.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way," Jaden continued, "Duel Academy will now be your new home for the next three years. You shall be taught Dueling tactics, Duel many powerful opponents, and live with your fellow students in the three dorms… Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk!" As he called out the names, he gestured to each of the dorms standing out in the crowd.

"I wish you the best of luck in your adventures at Duel Academy, and may the Heart of the Cards always be in your favor!" As Jaden stepped down, he looked over at Kai and smiled, but Kai could also hear Jaden say something under his breath. "Man, these speeches are tough to write. Maybe I shouldn't have slept through my orientation my first time here…"

Kai couldn't help but smile at the man as he walked with the rest of the Slifer students toward a small building in the distance that reminded him of a motel, which was actually the Slifer Dorm room.

"What a dump! That place looks more like a tool shed than a dorm room," Takeshi complained.

"You kidding? It's amazing," Kai responded, "Plus, they've expanded the dorm quite a bit since it was first made…"

"Whatever… I guess it's better than nothing," Takeshi shrugged, looking at the room number he had obtained from the administrators. "Here it is, room 213…"

"Hey, that's what my paper says too," Kai stated, looking at the door number.

"I guess we're roomies," Takeshi figured as he opened the door and found… it was a lot nicer than the two were expecting. Of course, it still looked similar to an average dorm room, but it was roomier than was expected, especially considering how the dorms looked years before, and these dorm rooms had definitely had some improvements over the years.

"Whoa…" Kai gawked, looking around the crimson-walled room.

"Not bad," Takeshi admitted.

"Dibs on top bunk!" Kai shouted, climbing up and hopping onto the bunk bed.

"I guess I'll just get unpacking then," Takeshi shrugged, opening his bag.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, as Hana came into the dorm room, slightly annoyed for some reason. "My roommate... is annoying…" she complained, sitting down and sighing.

"Really sis? How so?" Takeshi asked, hanging up his fedora and putting his sunglasses down.

"Her name is Lenora Valkyria and she Won't. Shut. Up!" Hana groaned.

"Oh… she's one of _those _girls," Takeshi sighed.

"Hey, no worries," Kai assured Hana, giving her the thumbs-up, "You'll get used to her,"

"I guess…" Hana replied.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go check out how Nee-san is doing in her dorm, and see if she needs any help unpacking," Kai stated, jumping off the bunk bed (accidently stepping on Takeshi's foot) and walking toward the door.

"YOW! Why don't you watch where you're stepping?!" Takeshi responded.

"Sorry, man! I'll be back in a little bit for dinner. Don't start the fun without me!" Kai shouted as he ran out the door.

* * *

"It's good that you're able to help me out here, Little Brother," Kasumi thanked as she and Kai unpacked her stuff.

"No prob. I can't believe you get to stay here! This place is amazing!" Kai stated, laying on the giant comfy bed in the middle of the room.

"Unfortunately, I still have to deal with snobby teenage girls here," Kasumi groaned, "My roommates are so snobbish and really grind my gears…"

"Seems you have it different compared to Hana, who has a really chatty roommate," Kai shrugged.

Suddenly, the two saw a kid walk into the doorway. He had spiky black hair and grey eyes, that gave off the kind of aura an avian predator would have. He wore an Obelisk uniform, which was a reversed color scheme of the female uniform Kasumi was wearing.

"Heya. Welcome to Obelisk, first-year," the kid stated, trying to act tough and attractive at the same time, "Name's Raven. Raven Tsubasa. Why don't you ditch this loser Slifer and come hang with a real man, eh?"

"Hey, what do you mean by 'loser'?! May I remind you that Chancellor Yuki was once a Slifer like myself!" Kai growled, turning his hands into fists while scowling at the Obelisk student, Raven.

"That makes him a loser too. I mean, why would a Professor of the great Obelisk Blue dorm like Dr. Crowler surrender his position to such a slacker?" Raven scoffed.

"Why you little-!" Kai shouted, about to run at Raven before being stopped by his sister.

"No, Kai, let me handle this jerkface…" Kasumi stated, adjusting her glasses so that the gleam made her orange eyes hard to see, as a smirk came across her face, "No one insults my brother and gets away with it. Time to put your money where your mouth is and Duel, punk!"

"Hmph. We'll see about that." Raven scowled as he left the room.

* * *

Kasumi and Raven stood on opposites sides of the arena in the Duel Academy building, after asking permission from the Chancellor to use it for their match. Kasumi strapped on her Duel Disk, which was already customized for her a bit as she had added some royal blue and cyan stripes to it to make it look nice and still look awesome.

"I'm about to show you why they call me the best where I come from!" Raven boasted, activating his Duel Disk, which had been customized to be all black.

"Don't start the victory party just yet," Kasumi scoffed, activating her Duel Disk, as well.

"You got this, sis!" Kai shouted from the stands, while Takeshi, Hana, and a few other students sat with him to watch the fight unfold.

"Duel!" the two shouted, starting up the match.

**Raven: 4000**

**Raven's Hand: 5**

**Kasumi: 4000**

**Kasumi's Hand: 5**

"I'll kick things off," Raven smirked, making the first draw. "First, I'll activate Black Whirlwind, then I'll summon Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame, in attack mode!"

With that, a whirlwind whipped up around Raven before a large black bird with blue head feathers appeared on the field.

**Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame: Winged-Beast/Effect Monster, Dark Attribute, 1800 ATK, 1200 DEF**

"And thanks to Black Whirlwind, I can add a Blackwing monster with less ATK than my Normal Summoned monster to my hand," Raven smirked, drawing a card from his deck, then showing it to Kasumi, "and I choose Gale the Whirlwind!"

Kasumi scoffed. "Big deal! You think I'm scared of your pesky birds?"

Raven scowled, glaring at Kasumi with hate. "Since I have a Blackwing Monster on the field, I can special summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear to the field in Attack Mode!"

With that, another bird appeared, but this one was standing on two legs, had some yellowed feathers on the arms, and red feathers on its head while holding a giant spear stylized like a drill.

**Blackwing - Bora the Spear: Winged-Beast/Effect Monster, Dark Attribute, 1700 ATK, 800 DEF**

"And with that, I end my turn," Raven finished.

**Raven: 4000**

**Raven's Hand: 4**

**Kasumi: 4000**

**Kasumi's Hand: 5**

"You're not so tough…" Kasumi stated, drawing her card, "Okay, I'll start off by Activating the field spell, Future Visions!"

Suddenly, the field began to digitize, as Kasumi and Raven found themselves in a strange spacial dimension, filled with giant cards made of space itself.

"Now, every time a Monster is Normal Summoned to the field, they are removed from play until the next standby phase. Next I summon Fortune Lady Light in Attack mode!"

As she said that, she placed a card on one of her monster zones, summoning a blond haired humanoid woman with white skin, wearing black spandex and a yellow dress, but still revealed a little too much skin…

**Fortune Lady Light: Spellcaster/Effect Monster, Light Attribute, ? ATK, ? DEF**

However, as instantly as Fortune Lady Light had appeared, she suddenly disappeared, sucked into one of the card-like portals floating around the room.

"That's stupid! Did you forget your own field spell?! And even if you didn't, your monster practically had no ATK points," Raven laughed.

Kasumi smirked, adjusting her glasses slightly. "Who said I forgot? I activate Fortune Lady Light's effect! When she is removed from the field, I can Special summon another Fortune Lady from my deck, and I choose Fortune Lady Dark in Attack Mode!"

Suddenly, another woman appeared onto the battlefield, this time with light purple skin and purple hair, as well as a purple dress.

**Fortune Lady Dark: Spellcaster/Effect Monster, Dark Attribute, ? ATK, ? DEF**

"Still, she has no ATK or DEF!" Raven insisted.

"Oh really?" Kasumi smirked, as Fortune Lady Dark powered up, "Fortune Ladies gain a certain number of attack and defense points per level. In Dark's case, she's a level 5, and gains 400 attack per level, so she's 2000!"

"Nani?!" Raven gasped.

"However… first before I attack, I'll play Foolish Burial, sending Fortune Lady Fire to my Graveyard," Kasumi announced, taking out a monster card and putting it in her graveyard zone, "Now, Fortune Lady Dark, let's kick Bora to the curb!"

With that, the dark Fortune Lady charged in and skewered Bora with her weapon, shattering the bird into pixels.

"And that's not all! Thanks to Dark's effect, I can special summon one Fortune Lady from my Graveyard, and I summon Fortune Lady Fire in Attack Mode!" Kasumi shouted, as another Fortune Lady with red clothes, red hair, and pink skin took to the field.

**Fortune Lady Fire: Spellcaster/Effect Monster, Fire Attribute, ? ATK, ? DEF**

"And when Fire is special summoned, I can destroy one monster and deal damage equal to its attack points! Buh-bye, Shura!"

With a wave of her hand, Fortune Lady Fire practically roasted Shura before it exploded into pixels.

"Oh no!" Raven gasped.

"And since Fire is level 2, she gains 200 Attack per level, making her a 400 Attack Monster! Fortune Lady Fire, attack Raven directly!"

Fortune Lady Fire then slashed out with her staff, attacking Raven directly.

"I'll then set one card, and end my turn…"

**Raven: 1500**

**Raven's Hand: 4**

**Kasumi: 4000**

**Kasumi's Hand: 2**

"Grrr…" Raven growled just drawing his next card.

"That was pretty cool…" Hana admitted, "I've never seen those kind of cards before. Kassie is doing great."

"Yeah, Nee-san put a lot of time into building her Fortune Lady deck," Kai stated, "She feels they match her playstyle, that she calculates when the perfect time is to strike. If you know my sister, you know that she will think things through and still have enough time to kick your sorry behind to the floor."

"Shut it!" Raven snapped, "First, for my next turn, I'll normal summon Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite in attack mode!"

Instantly, another bird-like Tengu appeared on the field, this one wearing a white beak-like mask over its face.

**Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite: Winged-Beast/Effect Monster, Dark Attribute, 1600 ATK, 1000 DEF**

"Then, Black Whirlwind's effect activates, allowing me to add Blizzard the Far North to my hand!" Raven stated.

"I don't know if you remember, bird brain, but Future Visions is still in effect!" Kasumi chided, as another card portal was about to take in Zephyros.

"Oh yeah?" Raven smirked, "I chain my quick spell from my hand, Forbidden Lance! At the expense of 800 Attack Points, Zephyros is immune to spell and traps until the end of turn!"

Suddenly, a giant lance pierced the card portal before Zephyros was about to be sucked in, leaving the bird safe.

"I then special summon Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind in Attack Mode, and activate his effect to halve the Attack of one of your monsters!" Raven continued, grinning maliciously. A black crow with green head-feathers appeared as well, which suddenly let loose a razor-sharp tornado that circled around Fortune Lady Dark, weakening her.

**Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind: Winged-Beast/Tuner Monster, Dark Attribute, 1300 ATK, 400 DEF**

"This is bad…" Kasumi murmured, looking at the two Blackwing Monsters.

"Now, Zephyros, attack Fortune Lady Fire, and Gale, take care of Dark!"

With that, the two bird monsters attacks with their talons, shattering the two fortune ladies on Kasumi's field, leaving her defenseless.

**Raven: 1500**

**Raven's Hand: 3**

**Kasumi: 3300**

**Kasumi's Hand: 2**

Kasumi faltered slightly, but still stood her ground, glaring straight at the black-haired Obelisk student and his two monsters.

"Before I end things off," Raven stated, "I think it's time I show you my real power! I use Gale and Zephyros's powers to Synchro Summon!"

"Synchro Summon?!" Kai gasped, "That's not possible!"

Suddenly, Gale flew into the air, turning into 3 rings of data, followed by Zephyros. As the bird-like Monster passed through the rings, its body began to fade and changed into four stars, which suddenly created a huge column of light that lit the field.

"I tune Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind with Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite to Synchro Summon… BLACKWING ARMOR MASTER!"

As the light faded, a giant humanoid bird that looked almost robotic, which had a single technologic eye on its face, appeared on Raven's side of the field.

**Blackwing Armor Master: Winged-Beast/Synchro Monster, Dark Attribute, 2500 ATK, 1500 DEF**

"Now, I think I'll end things off here. Let's see how you get around my ace Monster, toots!" Raven sneered mockingly.

**Raven: 1500**

**Raven's Hand: 3**

**Kasumi: 3300**

**Kasumi's Hand: 2**

"Don't call me 'Toots'" Kasumi growled, "During your end phase, I activate my Trap Card, Inherited Fortune! Because a Fortune Lady was destroyed in battle, I can special summon 2 more during my standby phase! Draw!" after drawing a card, she looked in her hand and smiled. "During my standby phase, Fortune Lady Light comes back to the field! As well, I special summon Fortune Lady Water and Fortune Lady Earth!"

The card portal holding Fortune Lady Light suddenly shattered, as a pillar of stone and a column of water appeared beside her appeared. The pillars suddenly shattered, as two more fortune ladies, one with earthy brown skin, orange hair, a brown dress, and circular glasses, and the other with light blue skin, blue hair, and a blue dress, appeared beside Fortune Lady Light.

**Fortune Lady Water: Spellcaster/Effect Monster, Water Attribute, ? ATK, ? DEF**

**Fortune Lady Earth: Spellcaster/Effect Monster, Earth Attribute, ? ATK, ? DEF**

"Since Water was special summoned to the field, and I have other Fortune Ladies on the field, I can draw two cards!" Kasumi stated, drawing from her deck, "But my ladies have another ability. During my standby phase, they go up by one level, and that allows Earth's effect to activate, causing 400 points of damage to be dealt to you!"

As she said that, Fortune Lady Earth raised up her staff, sending a bolt of energy right at Raven.

**Fortune Lady Light: Lvl 1 → Lvl 2**

**Fortune Lady Water: Lvl 4 → Lvl 5**

**Fortune Lady Earth: Lvl 6 → Lvl 7**

**Raven: 1100**

**Raven's Hand: 3**

**Kasumi: 3300**

**Kasumi's Hand: 3**

"Grrr… I'll get you for that!" Raven shouted.

"Oh really?" Kasumi smirked, "Well, let's see how you like this! First, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying my field spell!"

Suddenly, the dimension shattered, as they were sent back to the dueling arena.

"You fool! You wanted to destroy your own field spell?!" Raven laughed.

Kasumi grinned, shaking her head. "Oh, don't worry, I'll get it back. Plus, I needed to get rid of it to summon my final Fortune Lady! Come forth, Fortune Lady Cosmos!"

Instantly, another Fortune Lady appeared on the field, this one having white hair and pale skin, with a white dress that seemed to sparkle with all the colors of the other fortune ladies.

**Fortune Lady Cosmos: Spellcaster/Tuner Monster, Light Attribute, ? ATK, ? DEF**

"N-Nani?!" Raven shouted.

"Wait… I've never seen that Fortune Lady before, Nee-san," Kai stated.

"It's one of the new ones I pulled from a pack before we left," Kasumi replied, before adjusting her glasses and eyeing Raven, "Not only does this monster allow me to add Future Visions to my hand, I can also choose a Fortune Lady on the field and copy their level, as well as gaining 300 Attack Points per level, making Cosmos a level 2 with 600 Attack and Defense Points! And also…" the glare of her glasses blinding to Raven as she gave a sinister smile, "she's a Tuner Monster."

"Y-You don't mean-?!" Raven gasped.

"That's right!" Kasumi confirmed, "I tune Fortune Lady Cosmos with Fortune Lady Light and Fortune Lady Earth!" with that, Cosmos changed into 2 rings of data, as Light and Earth jumped through the rings, turning into 9 stars which changed into a pillar of light, unleashing a massive red dragon.

"Come forth, Star Eater!" Kasumi shouted, as the monster towered over the two duelists on the battlefield.

"Even if that card is impressive, Blackwing Armor Master cannot be destroyed by battle!" Raven laughed, sounding very sure of himself.

"Oh, you sorry little sap," Kasumi muttered, wagging her finger at Raven, "I told you that you couldn't defeat me. I'd calculated how this duel would end long before the first draw. Learn this, punk! No one messes with a Yuuto and gets away with it! Forbidden Chalice, activate!"

Suddenly, a chalice filled with strange liquid appeared before Armor Master, and as the monster appeared to drink the liquid, it began to writhe in pain as its armor began to crack.

"By allowing your monster to gain 400 Attack Points, I've disabled its effect! Game over, Raven! Star Eater, Fortune Lady Water, take this guy down!"

Together, Fortune Lady Water and Star Eater attacked together toward Raven and his monster, Water jumping onto the back of the red dragon. As Star Eater collided with Armor Master, breaking it into pixels, Fortune Lady Water jumped off of Star Eater's back, slamming her staff square into Raven.

**Raven: 0**

**Raven's Hand: 3**

**Kasumi: 3300**

**Kasumi's Hand: 1**

"I… I lost…" Raven muttered, falling to the ground as Kasumi's monsters disappeared from the field as she turned and gave a thumbs up to her brother.

"Way to go, sis!" Kai cheered.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Raven growled, walking out of the arena in a huff.

"That was a really impressive duel, Kassie!" Hana stated, "I'd hate to see how others have to feel the pain of your fortune ladies…"

"Yea… and I'd hate to say it, but my dragons might be scared of those ladies of yours," Takeshi added, partially joking.

"Well, I've worked really hard on making this deck. Fortune Ladies have always been cards that I think are pretty neat. They have a lot of interesting skills," Kasumi admitted.

"I see," Hana nodded, "Well, either way, hopefully those snobbish Obelisk students will think twice before messing with Slifer dorm again,"

"You got that right!" Kai cheered, high-fiving his sister, "Anyways, shall we go get some dinner? I'm starving!"

"Good thinking. Race ya there," Takeshi replied as they ran back to Slifer dorm.

Hana was about to follow the boys, before Kasumi stopped her. "How about we let the boys have their fun? Let's go eat dinner at the Obelisk dorm. I hear they have their own professional chef."

"...I'd be glad to, but don't you think the Obelisk students won't like having a Slifer student eating with them?"

Kasumi shrugged. "If they do mess with you, they'll have to deal with me. And frankly, after that display of duel power, I doubt they'll want to face me," she chuckled.

"...Well… I guess so…"

"Great! Let's go!" Kasumi responded, smiling at Hana and then running off toward the Obelisk Girl's dorm. As she left, Hana couldn't help but smile at the new friend she had made today, then ran after her.

* * *

**KKD: Well, that was pretty cool. Nice duel there, Kouhai.**

**Silver: Thanks! Honestly, it was a bit difficult writing Raven's portion, considering how little I know about Blackwings (I should really make a deck of them on DevPro), I loved writing the awesomeness of Fortune Ladies! Seriously, Fortune Ladies are pretty unique with their effects and play style, and I can't help but like them.**

**KKD: I see… guess you were sad that they were only featured in one episode of 5D's.**

**Silver: Only one? Weird… I never really watched too much 5Ds. Though, I would say Fortune Ladies are underrated, but they really match Kasumi well, considering you actually have to think and plan in order to use them.**

**KKD: Yea… and it's stuff like that makes the game tricky for me, you have to not only plan ahead, but also during the match, and there's so much to consider, too.**

**Silver: I guess… but I'm used to it. Also, I don't think you've seen, but I actually featured an OC card in this part. Sure, I could have used any old boring Level 2 Tuner, but I feel that Fortune Lady Cosmos works well for this duel. Just letting you know, she is initially a level 3 Tuner, but can become the level of another Fortune Lady, making a good Xyz summon or a level 8 or 10 or even 2 Synchro Summon! ^^**

**KKD: I see. Makes sense.**

**Silver: Anyways, let's finish this chapter off, shall we?**

**KKD: Yep. Until next time, this is KKD Silver…**

**Silver: And Silveraria Maximum, signing out!**

**KKD: Jaa ne.**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard!**


	3. Chapter 3

**KKD: *appears in the studio via a crack to the Helheim forest* Okay, how'd I get here through that place?**

**Silver: *suddenly teleports in holding a Chaos Emerald* Sup, Sempai. Sorry I'm la- What the heck is that?!**

**KKD: What's what?**

**Silver: *points at the crack***

**KKD: Oh that? Long story. *Crack soon closes up.***

**Silver: *picks up a fruit that came out of the crack* What's this thing?**

**KKD: *tosses the fruit away from him.* Trust me, you don't want to eat that thing.**

**Silver: Okay… Anyways, this chapter, we get to introduce another major character… one you guys may recognize from our other collab…**

**KKD: Yep. But you'll see him in a bit. Care to cue the disclaimers?**

**Silver: Okay! KKD and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form, and it all belongs to Konami… well, except for the characters we created for the purpose of being characters for this fic. Also, Sempai, you asked about Arc-V last chapter, which is the upcoming series after ZEXAL. The more you know! ^^**

**KKD: Oh, okay. Thanks for answering me… even if it's a chapter late.**

**Silver: No problem. Anyways, it's time to Get your Game On!**

**KKD: Yo! That's my line!**

**Silver: Technically, it's Jaden's line… -_-'**

**KKD: I meant in terms of who says it at the start of these chapters, but whatevs, let's just get going.**

* * *

"Okay… Ojama Country is a field spell that has what effect?" Takeshi asked, as he and Kai quizzed for their test while in their dorm room.

"Um… doesn't it switch around the Attack and Defense of all monsters?" Kai stated.

"Ugh, you got part of it, but it has some conditions too," Takeshi sighed.

"Mou! This is too hard!" Kai complained, falling back onto his bunk, "We're never gonna pass that test, are we?"

"We will if you actually put more effort into memorizing the cards," Takeshi sighed.

"I've never been any good at studying. That's Kassie's job," Kai groaned, walking over toward the door, "I'm going to the card shop over by the Duel Academy building. Maybe getting some new cards will help us study them."

"We're tested on the older cards first, Kai, not the other way around," Takeshi pointed out.

"I can't hear you over the footsteps of me walking to the card shop, Take-chan!" Kai shouted as he walked out the door.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Takeshi snapped, groaning in annoyance.

As Kai walked down the wooden stairs that was out of the door, he could hear a teenage girl who sounded like she was on caffeine chatting like crazy as he heard a door open before hearing Hana shout "Lenora, SHUT UP!" before slamming the door. "For Ra's sake, that girl won't take a hint…" she sighed as she saw Kai and walked up next to him.

"You okay, Hana?" Kai asked.

Hana sighed. "Lenora kept chatting on about every single random thing that popped into her mind. She even ended up talking about what type of call a sloth makes…" she groaned, throwing her hands in the air.

"Well, how about we buy some new booster packs for cards at the card shop?" Kai offered.

"I suppose it's better than listening to her chatty mouth," Hana nodded with a sigh.

"Hey, Kassie had to deal with me in the same house for 17 years, and she survived," Kai retorted, chuckling.

"...Aren't you two twins?" Hana asked.

"Exactly!" Kai confirmed, "She just calls me her Little Brother because she was born a few minutes before I was… plus she considers herself more mature…" He then rolled his eyes at the last part as they walked toward the center building.

* * *

Kota looked around, eyeing all of the cards available for selection. He then looked at a picture he held inside a card sleeve, which was a picture of a seven year old girl who was his sister, and sighed.

"I wish you were here, Ai. At least then I'd have a familiar face here…" Kota stated, looking down at his uniform, which was yellow to signify the Ra Yellow Dorm. Just then, he heard two people come in from the entrance to the shop.

"Well, here we are," Hana sighed as they arrived.

"Looks like there's not very many people here…" Kai stated.

"Yea, that's true," she agreed.

"Hey, is that the newest Gemini Monster cards?!" Kai gasped, running toward the glass, accidentally pushing Kota out of the way to see the monster card underneath, "Whoa… Tuned Magician… Awesome!"

"Kai! You should watch where you're going!" Hana snapped, helping Kota up. "Sorry about my friend. He's a bit… too enthusiastic at points."

"No problem," Kota stated, "I'm Kota. Kota Hikari. Ra Yellow. And you are…?"

"Hana Narumi," she answered, "And for the record, my friend's name is Kai Yuuto."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Kota stated, brushing off his pants and combing his black hair with his hands.

"So, you see any cool cards on the window?" Kai asked.

"Not too many. I saw a few dragon cards, but Dragons aren't too impressive, really…" Kota stated.

"Nii-chan wouldn't be very happy with you saying that," Hana warned, "He takes his dragons very seriously."

"Well, Dragon monsters aren't bad at all…" Kota replied, holding up a card with a white background, a Synchro Monster, and showing it to Kai and Hana, "After all, my buddy, Stardust, has gotten me out of a lot of jams."

"Stardust Dragon?!" Kai gasped, "Oh man, that card is so rare!"

"Yeah… wasn't it that card that was meant to power that prototype reactor thing a couple years back before that place got out of control?" Hana added.

"I think so…" Kota replied, "But… there were still a few copies produced by Industrial Illusions before the Zero Reverse incident, so I am one of a few people to own this card."

"Wow. That's impressive," Hana noted.

"Yeah. I really like this dragon. I think that it's even cooler than Blue-Eyes…" Kota replied.

"Oh man… Nii-san would hate it if he…" Hana started when…

"I HEARD THAT!" Takeshi's voice yelled.

"Oh boy… you're in trouble now," Hana noted as she turned to see Takeshi walking up.

"...I was just coming to check on Kai, to see how he was doing," Takeshi started, walking up to Kota before removing his sunglasses,"But no one… and I mean… NO ONE! Insults the Blue-Eyes, intentionally or not, while I'm around!"

Kota rolled his eyes while Takeshi glared at him. "Honestly, have you read Stardust's effect? It is the perfect defense against cards like Mirror Force, unlike Blue-Eyes which can't do anything except attack."

"..." Takeshi just looked very irritated at that.

"Okay… I think that you two need to chill out!" Kai stated, stepping in between the two, "Listen, how about we prove which Dragon is better with a duel? I would like to actually see Kota's cards in action, so how about we just settle this outside?"

Takeshi looked at Kai, slightly annoyed with him, then sighed. "Fine. I'll just let my dragons put this Ra newbie in his place for me."

* * *

Outside the woods, Kota and Takeshi stood apart from each other, staring each other down as their duel disks activated.

"Duel!" they shouted, as the holographic projectors on their Duel Disks came online.

**Kota: 4000**

**Kota's Hand: 5**

**Takeshi: 4000**

**Takeshi's Hand: 5**

"I'll start things off," Takeshi said, drawing his card. Nearby, Kai and Hana watched the match in the distance, waiting patiently for the match to begin.

"I'll start off by playing Cards of Consonance, which allows me to discard a Dragon-Type Tuner Monster with 1000 or less attack points to draw 2 cards, and since I'm discarding my White Stone of Legend, that card's effect activates, allowing me to add one Blue-Eyes to my hand from my deck," Takeshi stated, drawing two cards before one of his Blue-Eyes cards appeared at the top of his deck, which he drew as well, "I'll then summon my Maiden with Eyes of Blue in attack mode, and then end my turn."

As he finished, a young woman with white hair and light blue eyes in a dress with mystical symbols on it then appeared in front of Takeshi.

**Maiden of Blue-Eyes: Spellcaster/Tuner Monster, Light Attribute, 0 ATK, 0 DEF**

**Kota: 4000**

**Kota's Hand: 5**

**Takeshi: 4000**

**Takeshi's Hand: 6**

"A monster with no attack points?" Kota asked curiously, "Seems suspicious… but I can handle it. Draw!"

"This is getting interesting," Kai stated, as the two continued to duel.

"Let's see how this turns out," Hana replied.

"Okay… I'll discard my Speed Warrior to special summon Quickdraw Synchron in Defense Mode!" Kota shouted, as one of his cards was sent into the graveyard section while a blue cowboy-like robot appeared before Kota.

**Quickdraw Synchron: Machine/Tuner Monster, Wind Attribute, 700 ATK, 1400 DEF**

"Next, I'll normal summon Junk Synchron, which allows me to special summon back a level 2 monster from my graveyard, which means Speed Warrior comes back to the field!" On Kota's field then appeared an orange robot with steampunk-esque goggles and a metallic backpack holding scrap metal in them, as well as a gray-colored warrior with wheels on his boots.

"But that's not all! Since a monster was summoned from my graveyard, I can special summon Doppelwarrior in Defense mode!" Kota added, as a black soldier wielding a strange looking gun stood beside Kota's other monsters.

**Junk Synchron: Machine/Tuner Monster, Dark Attribute, 1300 ATK, 500 DEF**

**Speed Warrior: Warrior/Effect Monster, Wind Attribute, 900 ATK, 400 DEF**

**Doppelwarrior: Warrior/Effect Monster, Dark Attribute, 800 ATK, 800 DEF**

"N-Nani?!" Takeshi gasped.

"Now, I'm ready to get a Synchro Summon going!" Kota shouted, as Junk Synchron and Doppelwarrior jumped into the air for a Synchro Summon. Junk Synchron released the scrap metal in his backpack as the scrap and his own body changed into three rings of data as Doppelwarrior flew through the rings, changing into four stars. However, two of those stars suddenly split away from the Synchro Summon, creating two clones of Doppelwarrior on the field, before the remaining two stars came together to form a purple warrior with aviator goggles similar to Junk Synchron.

**Junk Warrior: Warrior/Synchro Monster, Dark Attribute, 2300 ATK, 1300 DEF**

**Doppel Token: Warrior/Token Monster, Dark Attribute, 400 ATK, 400 DEF**

"Wait… where'd those two guys come from?" Kai asked.

"It's part of Doppelwarrior's effect," Hana explained, "When it's used as a Synchro Summon, two Doppel Tokens are summoned to the field."

"That's right!" Kota confirmed, "And now, I activate Junk Warrior's effect. When he's Synchro Summoned, he gains attack points equal to the attack of all Level 2 or lower Monsters, meaning my Doppel Tokens and Speed Warrior!"

**Junk Warrior: 2300 ATK → 4000 ATK**

"Oh boy," Takeshi almost gulped.

"And that's not all!" Kota added, as Speed Warrior began to rev up, "I tune my Quickdraw Synchron with my Speed Warrior and one of my Doppel Tokens!"

"Nani?! What do you expect to summon now?" Takeshi groaned.

A small smirk came to Kota's face, as Quickdraw pulled out his blaster to shoot a beam of light into the air, as 5 rings of data appeared around the beam, "Someone who is always able to pull through for me," he stated, as one of the Doppel Tokens and Speed Warrior jumped into the rings, becoming 3 stars which suddenly shone bright to become a metallic dragon made out of scrap metal, "Come forth, Scrap Dragon!"

**Scrap Dragon: Dragon/Synchro Monster, Earth Attribute, 2800 ATK, 2000 DEF**

"...Goodness…" Takeshi gulped for real seeing how menacing this beast was.

"Now for Scrap Dragon's skill! By destroying my other Doppel Token, I can target one card on the field and destroy it, and I'm going for your Maiden!"

Kota's second Doppel Token suddenly changed into a ball of energy, flowing into Scrap Dragon, as the beast suddenly began to charge with energy until it fired a massive beam at Blue-Eyed Maiden. However, instead of an expression of pure shock, Takeshi suddenly began to chuckle.

"Why're you laughing?" Kota asked as he saw Takeshi chuckle before the Slifer removed his hat and glasses, his friends knowing he was getting serious.

"Simple. You targeted my Maiden with an effect. Because of that, I can summon a Blue-Eyes from my hand, deck, or graveyard!" With that, Maiden suddenly began to glow, as she began to change shape before the powerful blue dragon that was Takeshi's ace card appeared on the battlefield in her stead, blocking the blast from Scrap Dragon.

"N-Nani?!" Kota gasped.

"That's right, tough guy, I got my own Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Takeshi smirked.

Despite the devastating aura the dragon emitted, Kota tried to stay calm. "Well, I can still get rid of your monster with Junk Warrior!" Kota shouted, as Junk Warrior prepared to attack.

"Not so fast!" Takeshi retorted, revealing a card in his hand of another white maiden with cyan blue hair, "I discard Effect Veiler from my hand, negating your Junk Warrior's effect!"

**Junk Warrior: 4000 ATK → 2300 ATK**

"Kuso…" Kota muttered, while he placed a card from his hand face-down, "I end my turn…"

**Kota: 4000**

**Kota's Hand: 1**

**Takeshi: 4000**

**Takeshi's Hand: 6**

"And now, it's my turn!" Takeshi responded, drawing his next card. "Sweet. First I'll activate the field spell Fusion Gate!" As he said that, a large vortex appeared in the sky, as the ground around them began to look similar to a digital grid, with black terrain with green lines.

"This will allow me to Fusion Summon a monster without needing to use Polymerization! I then remove from play my 2 Blue-Eyes in my hand with the one on the field!" Takeshi yelled, as the three Blue-Eyes flew into the vortex, fusing together into a new monster, "And with that, I can summon the mighty Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" As he said that, his Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared with three heads on it!

**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Dragon/Fusion Monster, Light Attribute, 4500 ATK, 3800 DEF**

"And there it is. Nii-san's proud of this bad boy," Hana smirked as the others gawked at seeing this beast.

"Wow! Didn't know Take-chan had that much of a powerhouse!" Kai exclaimed, excited at the appearance of such a powerful monster.

"You're in way over your head, kid!" Takeshi smirked. "I've managed to beat many opponents with this wonderful dragon. Ultimate, take out his Junk Warrior!"

Instantly, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon unleashed three balls of light from its mouths, plowing into Junk Warrior and turning the monster to dust.

"And with that, I think I'll just place a card down and end my turn…" Takeshi stated, grinning at his potential victory "So, think you can attempt to counter this, or have you accepted defeat at the claws of my mighty Blue-Eyes?"

**Kota: 1800**

**Kota's Hand: 1**

**Takeshi: 4000**

**Takeshi's Hand: 2**

"As if!" Kota shouted before drawing his next card, "Alright! I'll activate Pot of Greed, drawing two cards! I'll then play the spell card Synchro Change, allowing me to summon one Synchro Monster with the same level as Scrap Dragon, at the cost of removing him from play!" Scrap Dragon suddenly burst apart into 8 stars, which suddenly reformed back together into a mighty white dragon, "Come forth, Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust Dragon: Dragon/Synchro Monster, Wind Attribute, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF

"Whoa…" Kai gasped, looking at the majestic white dragon before them.

Takeshi scoffed. "Big deal! You have no idea what you're up against. I activate Bottomless Trap Hole, destroying your dragon for good! You shouldn't have switched out Scrap Dragon for this weakling!"

"Hold up man, I'm not quite finished yet. See, I can tribute this guy when you activated a card that would destroy any number of cards on the field, and when I do, that card is destroyed," Kota informed, as Stardust charged at the trap card, self-destructing upon it...

"If that's so big a deal, then why blab it out to me like that and sacrifice him like that?" Takeshi asked.

"Because…" Kota replied, smirking while adjusting his Ra Yellow Uniform, "I know the plan. I didn't get into Ra dorm for no reason! I activate Call of the Haunted, bringing Stardust back to the field compared to if you had banished him!" Stardust then reformed before them ready to strike.

"N-nani?!" Takeshi gasped.

"That's not all!" Kota added, "I activate my equip spell, Tuning Assist! With this, I can special summon one level 4 or lower Synchro Monster that is also a Tuner Monster from my Extra Deck, but it's effect is negated and its Attack and Defense become zero, and I choose… Formula Synchron!" As he shouted out, two stars appeared and formed into a robot whose body looked similar to that of a car.

Formula Synchron: Machine/Synchro/Tuner Monster, Light Attribute, 200 ATK, 1500 DEF

"What's that got to do with anything? And how can a Synchro Monster be a Tuner at the same time?" Takeshi gawked.

"It's actually quite simple, my friend," Kota smirked, "It's the only card possible to summon the next evolution to my Stardust Dragon! Ikuze!" Stardust then flew into the air, as Formula Synchron changed into 2 golden data rings, much different from the other green rings. As Stardust flew through them, he was changed into 8 stars as the dragon changed shape into an even larger dragon.

"Come forth, Shooting Star Dragon!" Kota shouted, as the dragon, Shooting Star, came to the field.

Shooting Star Dragon: Dragon/Synchro Monster, Wind Attribute, 3300 ATK, 2500 DEF

"It's still not as powerful as my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, so why bring this out?" Takeshi responded, although a bit shaken.

"Because… I activate another equip spell, Megamorph!" Kota replied, as Shooting Star suddenly doubled in size, "Since my lifepoints are lower, Shooting Star gains double the attack points!"

"Nanda?!" Takeshi gasped.

"I'm ending this right now! Shooting Star Dragon effect, activate!" Kota shouted, as 5 holograms of cards appeared in front of him from his deck, with two shining gold, "Since two tuners were revealed by Shooting Star's ability to check the top 5 cards of my deck, it can now attack twice!"

"NO!" Takeshi shouted, as the white dragon came closer.

"Shooting Star, finish off his monster! Dynamic Star Burst!" Kota ordered as his dragon charged in a dynamic way, practically vaporizing Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon before stepping forward again to send a beam of energy straight at Takeshi, depleting his life points.

**Kota: 1800**

**Kota's Hand: 0**

**Takeshi: 0**

**Takeshi's Hand: 2**

"No… I lost…" Takeshi gawked, falling to his knees. When he looked up, however, he saw Kota holding out his hand to help him up.

"That was a very impressive fight…" Hana admitted.

"Heck yeah! That was awesome!" Kai replied, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I must admit, I misjudged you. Blue-Eyes really is good for more than just being a brick. You almost had me…" Kota complimented.

Takeshi just sighed as Hana handed him back his gear, which Takeshi put back on before regaining his composure.

"...Yea… but I guess I misjudged you too, you really pulled a fast one on me with Stardust," Takeshi added, dusting his coat off.

"I'd honestly like to duel again sometime," Kota stated, "It's been pretty hard to find people I get along with, and I've felt lonely here…"

"...Well, I'll be glad to duel you again… just don't expect to let any fast moves like that get you the win… my Blue-Eyes will beat Stardust next time," Takeshi responded confidently, holding his hand out to Kota.

Kota couldn't help but chuckle while he shook Takeshi's hand.

"We'll see," he smiled, and as he let go, Takeshi found a white card in his hand that looked like a metallic version of Blue-Eyes.

"Eh? ...Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon?" Takeshi gawked.

"I saw it in the card shop earlier," Kota explained, smiling at Takeshi, "I thought it'd work really well in your deck…"

"...Thanks. I'll be sure to use it well," Takeshi smirked.

Hana smiled, before she looked at her watch and frowned. "Uh, guys, shouldn't we be getting to class now? It starts in 3 minutes…"

As if on cue, Takeshi was off like a shot to class. "Crap! We're gonna be late!"

"Hey, wait up!" Kai shouted, running after Takeshi followed by Kota.

Hana looked up and slowly chuckled to herself about how quickly those three could get moving. "I feel they will get along just fine," she grinned, as she followed behind them to get to class.

* * *

**Silver: Hey, Sempai, remember when I said this story somewhat mirrored another project of ours? XD**

**KKD: Yea… why bring that up?**

**Silver: Because, if you have been paying attention to both Sempai's projects and this one, you'll realize the fights from the first three chapters of Dice-O are mirrored here! XD**

**KKD: *facepalm* Should've seen that a mile away.**

**Silver: Don't fret, fair viewers, we shall be having our own non-coincidental duels next chapter. So, Sempai, what did you think of Kota?**

**KKD: Not sure what to think this time around. Sorry, I've been busy with a lot of projects lately that I'm bouncing like a yo-yo, preventing my mind from keeping up with some things.**

**Silver: I personally like Kota, and I feel Synchrons are a good deck for him. It was the first deck I built in DevPro, and I really love using their skills and occasionally pulling off the Shooting Quasar Dragon combo. ^^**

**KKD: Admittedly, I have played the card game before, and I forgot if I said it before, but it's quite tough for me to get everything down in it.**

**Silver: Oh, just wait till we introduce XYZ monsters, Sempai. XD Anyways, I gotta make a quick shout-out to our good friend, Pikatwig AKA PT-san, for allowing us to use his character in our fanfic. You rock, man!**

**KKD: Yea, nice of him to… whoa whoa whoa! XYZ? I have trouble keeping up with Synchros and now you bring those cryptic monsters into this? *faints***

**Silver: Dude, I mentioned that at the beginning of the fanfic…**

**KKD: I know, but I can hardly keep up with all the effects and such to be honest.**

**Silver: Oh, well then just wait till the new Pendulum Monsters come out in Arc-V! X3**

**KKD: *facepalm and faints again.***

**Silver: Anyways, leave a review, favorite, or follow on this fanfic and my profile, and make sure to check out Sempai's profile as well, where you can find multiple Sonic and Tokusatsu-related fanfics that are definitely in the 10% range of Sturgeon's law. Anyways, this has been Silveraria Maximum, and for my unconscious partner KKD Silver, Jaa ne and Stand up the Van- *suddenly hears roaring from offscreen* Uh… Sempai, that fruit we threw out at the beginning of the session… I think someone just ate it…**

**KKD: I hope it was something instead, 'cause it would've had the same effect either way. In any case we'd best get out of here before the results of that can attack us. Until next time, Jaa ne!**

**Silver: *panics* Someone beam us outta here! *teleports out with KKD***


End file.
